Making Rini
by Kiko Shoujo
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru PLAN to get in bed and do something scandelous (who ever plans stuff like that anyway?). NO LEMON! Please read and review.
1. Talking is Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, or any relation. Owning Sailormoon would be cool, though.  
  
Warning: All names are Japanese (don't flame me if they are spelled wrong) [ ]-thoughts ( )--narrative  
  
Ami: Hi, Usagi, how is everything with you and Mamoru?  
  
Usagi (grinning wickedly): Mamoru and I plan to meet at my place tonight.  
  
Ami (wandering if she should ask this question): And do what?  
  
Usagi (still grinning): We're going to try and make Rini!  
  
Ami (thinking to herself): [Why did I ask that question?] (now aloud) Make.Rini?  
  
Usagi: Yup!  
  
(Suddenly Rei and Makoto appear)  
  
Makoto: Hello there, whatcha doing?  
  
Rei: Hi, Ami.Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Guess what I'm doing tonight.  
  
Makoto: I don't know, what are you doing?  
  
Rei: I don't think I want to know.  
  
Usagi: I'm making Rini!  
  
Rei: You're not supposed to put your personal business out like that, damn it. Besides, I doubt anyone really cares.  
  
(Suddenly Minako also appears with Artemis at her side)  
  
Minako: Hi everyone, what's up? [Like I give a damn].  
  
Usagi: I'm making Rini tonight! Aren't you happy for me?  
  
Minako: Oh yes, I'm very happy [you bitch!]  
  
(Artemis is meowing and scratching at his forehead because Minako put a Band-Aid on his crescent moon bald spot because she got annoyed with him talking to her. He bites Usagi's leg)  
  
Usagi: Ouch! Artemis what did you do that for?  
  
(Artemis continues whacking at his forehead)  
  
Usagi: What's wrong?  
  
Minako(sweat dropping): [Stupid-ass!]  
  
Rei: I'm leaving.  
  
Makoto: Me too, see ya!  
  
Minako: I think I'll go with them [this is hell!]  
  
Usagi: Aw wait, I need you to help me shop for my outfit.  
  
(She then sees Ami trying to sneak away)  
  
Usagi (grabbing Ami by the arm): Come on, Ami. This will be fun. Oh, by the way, do condom's keep you from getting pregnant, because if they do, then I can cross them off my list, and should I get silk, satin, or lace?  
  
Ami (startled and blushing madly): Um well.  
  
Usagi: Oh hell, lets just go and shop like crazy because I have Mamoru's credit card.  
  
(Usagi drags Ami to the conveniently placed shopping mall that also appeared out of no-where. Go figure).  
  
Review please or I will be forced to murder the psycho bunnies in your closet. 


	2. Shopping Trip!

I'm really sorry about the last chapter. Fanfiction.net screwed up my fic. It was supposed to be read like a play. Hopefully, this one will turn out to be better than before.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? Ok, I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Warning: All names are in Japanese, except for Chibi Usa's because I'm to much of a lazy ass to correct the first chapter so it will just have to be this way.  
  
[ ]-thoughts  
  
( )-narrative  
  
(Usagi continues to drag Ami all over the mall until they come to store called Men's Fantasy Victoria's Secret).  
  
Usagi: Oh Ami, do you think Mamoru would like any of this?  
  
Ami: [Am I supposed to actually answer that?] Um, well.  
  
Usagi: Lets go in!  
  
(Usagi drags Ami into the disgustingly erotic store full of sexual playthings. Usagi grabs a so-called "outfit" and runs into a dressing room. She comes out seemingly to wear nothing at first glance, but if you look closer you will see the tiniest straps in the history of the planet earth).  
  
Usagi what do you think?  
  
Ami (having an extremely blank expression): Eh, um, well  
  
Usagi: I'm buying it, oh and this, and this to, maybe this.  
  
(She ends up buying the whole store, just so you'll know. She has timid, shy, "I wont stand up to you" Ami hold everything)  
  
Usagi: Lets go to the food court!  
  
Ami: (sweat dropping furiously)  
  
(A boy walks and pinches Ami's butt. She furiously sweat-drops, blushes, vain-pops, and anything else you can think of. She blows a fuse).  
  
Ami (countless vain-pops show up near her): How dare you! Get the hell away from me! Usagi, take your own stuff, damn it!  
  
(She storms away leaving Usagi alone with a million bags of porn outfits. Haruka walks by with her arm around Michiru. Usagi rushes toward them)  
  
Usagi: Oh, hi guys, how about helping with these bags, huh?  
  
(Haruka ends up holding the bags, and Michiru listens to Usagi explain why she has bags filled with erotic outfits).  
  
Usagi:.and that's what we're doing tonight!  
  
Michiru: [why can't we do that?] You must really love Mamoru.  
  
Usagi: Um, let me think about.  
  
Haruka: You have to think about that?  
  
Usagi: Well let me think.it is destiny for us to be together.well I guess I love him 'cause otherwise it wouldn't be destiny now would it?  
  
Michiru & Haruka: (huge sweat-drops)  
  
(They walk out of the mall and over to Usagi's house, which, conveniently, is across the street from the mall)  
  
Usagi: Thanks guys see ya later!  
  
Michiru & Haruka: See ya!  
  
(Usagi steps into the house)  
  
Michiru: Haruka, how come we can't do that?  
  
Haruka (blushing madly): Um.  
  
(They walk away arguing about their sexual life).  
  
Hi people! You have a whole chapter to go before Usagi and Mamoru actually do anything. I guess it means this story has an estimate of four chapters. I know you're tired of this, but please review, or gauging out the eyes of the psycho toaster-oven headed monkeys in your closet will be my only choice!  
  
Again, please review. 


	3. Time for a Warm Up

I'm bored, and a little pissed at my reviews. But pay no heed; I still want to know what everybody thinks about my fics (even if a fall out of my chair in amazement, or blow a gasket over the next flame I get)  
  
I'm removing my Pokemon fic because I never got any reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it mommy, I don't wanna! Oh, all right! I don't own Sailor Moon! There, now are you all happy, huh?  
  
Warning: all names are in Japanese except Chibi Usa's 'cause I'm a lazy ass who has probably flunked my English final. Oh, I forgot Usagi's parents' names so I will call them Usagi's mom/dad, or if I get lazy then I'll just call them Mom/Dad.  
  
[ ]-thoughts  
  
( )-narrative  
  
Usagi's mom: Hi Usagi, did you have a nice day?  
  
Usagi: Yup!  
  
Usagi's mom: What's in the bag, Usagi?  
  
Usagi (sweat-dropping): Oh, um, in this bag right here, well it's nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Usagi's brother (I also forgot his name): Maybe she robbed a bank, and that's the stolen loot.  
  
Usagi (Ahhh! Attack of the giant sweat-drops): Whatever.  
  
Usagi's brother (still ranting).and maybe Sailor Moon was watching and is on her way here to catch you and lock you up in prison.  
  
Usagi (Ahhh! The sweat-drops are being joined by a million vain-pops!): Shut the hell up, damn it!  
  
Usagi's mom (traumatized): Usagi! I'm so ashamed!  
  
Usagi (I can't describe how madly she's blushing): Um, see ya later mom!  
  
(Usagi dashes to her room and promptly hides the scanty clothes. Luna and Artemis are sitting on the bed, cuddling affectionately until Usagi enters the room where they stop abruptly. Artemis leaps off the bed and bites Usagi's leg)  
  
Usagi: Owwwwwwwwwww!!! Artemis, get the hell off me!!! (She flings Artemis toward the wall but, at the last second, Artemis rebounds and hits the floor before jumping up and tearing up Usagi's face. Usagi whips out her transformation pen and changes into Sailor Moon, champion of justice)  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon-Gorgeous-Meditation!  
  
(Artemis dodges one of Sailor Moon's more powerful attacks. Artemis turns human and uses some kind of bizarre attack that has never been seen in the manga or anime. He pulls out a kind of furry whip thing and begins slicing and dicing up Usagi's room but completely missing Sailor Moon).  
  
Artemis: Die witch!!!  
  
Sailor Moon: What the hell did you say you little faggot!  
  
(Luna has been sleeping all this time and decides to get up and stop them before they slice her up.)  
  
Luna: (clearing her throat) Shut up! Jeeze, you two act like such children at times.  
  
Artemis (vain-pop): Aw, come on, Luna; let me kill her, just this once.  
  
Luna: No, Artemis, besides if Small Lady isn't born then there won't be a reason for Diana to be born, now would there.  
  
Artemis: (big, red blush)  
  
Usagi's mom: Usagi, what's going on up there.  
  
(Sailor Moon changes back to Usagi and Artemis exits via the window. Luna exits after Artemis. They scamper over to Minako's place, which just so happens to be right across the street).  
  
Usagi's mom: Usagi, we're leaving; please don't farther damage the house while we're out.  
  
Usagi's brother: Yeah, Usagi (He sticks his tongue out and pulls down his lower eyelid).  
  
(Usagi copies him. She calls Mamoru and asks if she can go over there instead, because her room's a literal wreck. He says sure and gets ready to go over to his place. She puts on supposedly the smallest garment in her bag and puts a huge trench coat on over that).  
  
This is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is when things heat up, or not. It depends on my reviews. Don't worry I won't threaten the odd and bizarre things in you closet (I know they're there somewhere) all I will say is review!!! 


	4. This is Just to Say

No need for a disclaimer. This is just to say that I bet I do suck at writing fanfics. And I know that I shouldn't put up stuff unless I think it is my best. But, damn, most of what ya'll sent me was way uncalled for. I bet I deserve it though don't I. Well this is just to say I probably won't write any more fanfics because I suck at it, and you want to know why I suck at it is because you say I do "because I am whatever you say I am". I guess I suck at writing original fics too, so you better not read my fic on fictionpress 'cause somebody thinks that I suck, and if I suck so bad then why are you still reading, huh!  
  
Just to let you know, this was only my second fic EVER, and this fic is NOT about sex!  
  
-Kiko Shoujo P.S. I think I'll go hide in a corner because even though you think I am bad writer you haven't even tried to help me fix my problem, and if you have then you haven't been DISCRIPTIVE enough!  
  
P.S.S. Ok, I exaggerated but I can't think of an ending for this fic so you might not here from me for a while, almost like I have quit writing this fic.  
  
P.S.S.S. I don't think I'll finish this fic but I can't guarantee anything at the moment. I'm really downtrodden right now so you might be waiting a good while before I actually decide to finish it. 


	5. Kiss me, you drunk

Hello, hello, hello one and all! I have finally decided on an ending for Making Rini and have also decided to stay away from stories such as this for awhile. I also have a new friend in my closet. Say hi to...Happy Bunny!  
  
Happy Bunny: I like boys. They're stupid.  
  
Say hi Happy Bunny.  
  
Happy Bunny: Wow you're ugly.  
  
Isn't he sweet.  
  
Happy Bunny: Dispising you makes me feel all warm inside!  
  
Now read the last chapter of Making Rini!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. I do not own Happy Bunny (he owns himself and is rooming with me at the moment). Please don't kill me if my spelling is wrong. I just got my computer fixed and have not had a chance to download a spell checking thingy. [ ] - thoughts ( ) - narrative. All names are in Japanese except Chibi Usa's because I'm to much of a lazy ass to correct the first few chapters.  
  
(Usagi is sitting in a cab on her way to Mamoru's apartment. The cab driver looks in his mirror at Usagi, who is looking out the window at the city whizzing by).  
  
Cab Driver: Any particular reason why you're wearing a trench coat on a steamy June night like this.  
  
Usagi(as though coming out of a trance): Oh, um, yeah, there is a reason, but I can't tell you.  
  
Cab Driver: Why not, is it something naughty?  
  
Usagi: Yes, but Rei told me not to tell my business out in public, like now.  
  
Cab Driver: Anything to do with loving.  
  
Usagi: How did you know?! Are you like phsycic or something?!  
  
Cab Driver(by the way, the cab driver is male): Well, the trench coat is a little overt, ya' know.  
  
Usagi(blushing): Oh. You must be very wise to come to that conclusion.  
  
Cab Driver: Not wisdom, oh no. All it is is "been there, done that".  
  
Usagi: Is that so.  
  
Cab Driver: That's so. I remember when my boyfriend invited me over to do that "thing". I was nervous as hell, but I kept my cool.  
  
Usagi(paying very close attention): How?  
  
Cab Driver: Got drunk.  
  
Usagi: I should try that sometime.  
  
Cab Driver(smuggly): Works everytime.  
  
(They sit silently for the rest of the ride. Meanwhile Rini and Hotaru go to Usagi's house only to find nobody there).  
  
Hotaru: where do you think everybody is?  
  
Rini: And on my birthday too!  
  
(Usagi's mom, dad, and brother come back from where ever they were).  
  
Usagi's Dad(who is trying to be hip): What's up Rini, I see you brought your homegirl wit' ya.  
  
Rini: Um, yeah...anyway where is Usagi?  
  
Usagi's Mom: I think she's at that nice boy Mamoru's apartment.  
  
Hotaru: Really?  
  
Usagi's Dad: Forizzle Foshizzle my nizzle ya'll.  
  
Rini & Hotaru(sweat dropping vilently): Um, we' ve got to go.  
  
(Rini and Hotaru try to find Mamoru's address. Elsewhere, Usagi had just reached Mamoru's house, but not before buying a dozen wine bottles and beer cans. She climbed about 10 flights of stair and found Mamoru's apartment. She knocked on the door and nobody answered.)  
  
Usagi: No answer, luckily I have a spare key!  
  
(She opened the door and found Mamoru on the floor holding a tipping glass of water. He was hic-upping and smiling drunkenly.)  
  
Mamoru: Hey Bunny *hic* have some water *hic, hic* it taste funny *hic*.  
  
Usagi: Mamoru, you got drunk without me!  
  
Mamoru: *hic* Did I? *hic*  
  
(*EXTRA* How Mamoru Got Drunk  
  
At a nearby waterplant, two clumsy workers are working the night shift, and drinking beer.  
  
Bob: Hey Joe, got any beer?  
  
Joe: Yeah I got beer, but I dropped it into the water.  
  
Bob: How much?  
  
Joe: A dozen cans.  
  
Bob: Got any more?  
  
Joe: Yeah, oh, oops.  
  
Bob: What?  
  
Joe: I dropped more beer.  
  
Bob: How much?  
  
Joe: About a dozen six packs.  
  
Bob: That's...72 cans.  
  
Joe: That's alot.  
  
Bob: Yeah.  
  
Joe: Somebody is going to be waisted.  
  
Bob: I know. Now back to the story...)  
  
Usagi: I want to get drunk too!  
  
(And so she does and before you know it both are blitzed out of their minds. It gets late, and Rini and Hotaru decide to go and find Usagi tomorrow morning. Morning comes, and Rini and Hotaru head out to find Usagi, having writen down Mamoru's address...somewhere...)  
  
Rini: We're at the apartment building, but what's the apartment number?  
  
Hotaru: Um, I know I've got it somewhere...  
  
Rini: You lost it, didn't you?  
  
Hotaru: No, I...  
  
Rini: You lost it!  
  
Hotaru: No, I didn't.  
  
Rini: You lost it!!!  
  
Hotaru: I didn't!!!  
  
Rini: YOU LOST IT!!!  
  
Hotaru: NO, I...  
  
stranger: SHUT UP! Damn kids...  
  
Hotaru: Lets go find Usagi now.  
  
Rini(under her breath): You lost it.  
  
(They go up to the information desk and ask about Mamoru.)  
  
Hotaru: Um, excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Mamoru...  
  
Info desk lady(smoking a cigar): Oh, Rooroo *cough* is on the 6th *cough* floor.  
  
Rini: Thanks I, uh, think.  
  
Info desk lady: When you get *cough* up there, can you *cough,cough* tell him that he hasn't paid *cough* child support this *cough* month for little Yoake, I know *cough,cough,cough* she misses her daddy.  
  
Hotaru: Uh...  
  
(Rini is petrified. What kind of symbolism do they use in manga( e.i. japanese comics) for this sort of situation? Anyway, they somehow find their way upstairs. They look around and see somebody's door open. They look inside and see Usagi on the floor buried in beer cans and Mamoru asleep on the kitchen table.)  
  
Usagi(giggling feverishly): What's *hic* up?  
  
Hotaru: Definitily not you.  
  
Rini: Why is the door open?  
  
Usagi: I don't know, *hic* I thought you knew, teeheeheehee.  
  
(Then Haruka and Michiru come half dressed out of the bedroom looking totally wasted. Rini and Hotaru keel over.)  
  
Michiru(grogily): What did you do to them.  
  
Haruka(also grogily): Nothin...lets get out of here, I've got to go eat something.  
  
( Haruka and Michiru each pull on a trench coat and walk out the door. One coat is Usagi's, the other appeared out of nowhere. They walk out the open door. Usagi collapses on the floor, still giggling her head off. I guess since everybody is eighther on the floor, table, or out the door, and there is nobody else to talk about and since Hot Topic has the most awsome stuff then I believe that the story is finally over.  
Now don't look all sad like that, I'll be back, plus, I have a bunch of poems I need to type and post. Look out for something new from me soon. Say good by Happy Bunny.  
  
Happy Bunny: Have a great day, you worthless turd!  
  
Good by! Since, however, you were so good (which I know you were), I have decided that the scitzafrentic toaster-headed phsyco monkeys in your closet don't have to meet Happy Bunny...today, that is, MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Read & Review ! 


End file.
